Massie Block's Guide to Getting What She Wants
by InsideGirl
Summary: Massie Block is back with avengence after a year long disappearance. She'll do anything to get the first plane out of Westchester. She's not the same Massie she used to be, but Westchester isn't the same either. Will she kiss and make up with TPC?
1. Chapter 1

Massie

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I wouldn't have to write it. So, no, I do not own Clique.

**Note:** TPC are all 15 in this, and I know they probably wouldn't still be at BOCD, but I don't care. It's my story so deal with it.

**--X--X--X--**

**Massie Block: **Disappeared from Westchester a year ago under mysterious circumstances, but after getting suspended from her English boarding school, she is back in Westchester. For good, if her parent's get their way. Which she is determined will not happen. So with her handy Guide, she is plotting her way back to England. And if behaving badly is the only way to get her parent's to let her board that plane, then she's going to wreak havoc on Westchester, Massie Block style.

**Alicia Rivera: **When Massie left, Alicia quickly stepped into her shoes. Alpha of the Pretty Committee, started her own blog etc. However, she's had to work hard at keeping her top spot, battling LBR's is very hard work. Her relationship with Josh yo-yos more than Dylan's diets, and karma's come to bite her in the ass with everyone gossiping about her instead of her gossiping about everyone.

**Dylan Marvil:** When Massie left, Dylan became unhappy with Alicia as alpha, but reluctantly became her (not so loyal) beta. She's actually glad Massie's back. But it's alright for her; she's the only one in the Pretty Committee _not_ in Massie's bad books.

**Kristin Gregory: **Blames herself for Massie leaving. Massie found out about her secret relationship, if you could call it that, with Derrington and then the next thing that happens is that Massie has gone away to boarding school. Was Massie still harbouring secret feelings for Derrington? Now that Kristin is (unhappily) dating Derrington, will she find a way to make it up to her?

**Claire Lyons: **Had a major falling out with Massie over Massie's friendship with Cam before Massie left. Cam and Claire were on a 'break' as they argued about Claire being jealous of Massie. While they were on the break, Claire made out with Dempsey, Massie's only recently ex-boyfriend. Claire broke a fundamental girl-rule, and now she's going to pay.

**--X--X--X--**

Massie Block pulled out the purple leather bound book from her Kate Spade bag. She rested with her back against the Range Rover's door and her knees bent with the book rested against them.

Her parents had given her the diary a year and a half ago. She didn't start using it until a year ago; when her whole life was turned upside down.

Massie wished Bean was here so that she could hug him to soothe her nerves. No, not nervous. She wasn't nervous, more apprehensive. Why should she be nervous anyway? The Pretty Committee was still going strong, she heard, or at least, by what she read on Alicia's blog and she had _made _the Pretty Committee. It wasn't like she was going to be here long anyway. Massie planned to get her parents to send her back to her boarding school in England as soon as possible.

When they'd shipped her off there a year ago, she thought her life was over. But it turned out to be the best time she'd ever had. She made great friends, was one of the most popular girls in school, and had the sweetest, most caring, and most perfect boyfriend, Edward, in the world. Now she had to leave everything behind again.

Massie flipped open the diary to the first page which was entitled: _Massie Block's Guide to Getting What She Wants._

She pulled open the book to the last page which had been written on, which had a purple ribbon marking it.

_How to convince my parents to let me go back to England._

_1. Pleading my case_

_a) Soften them up using flattery_

_b) List all the reason's why I should stay_

_c) Let a few tears escape- make them feel guilty_

_d) If that fails, then…_

_2. Display my anger at the unfairness at what they are doing to me_

_a) Cry uncontrollably_

_b) Tell them exactly what you think of them_

_c) Storm out of the room_

_d) If that still fails, then…_

_3. Force them to come to a compromise_

_a) Lock myself in the bathroom_

_b) Refuse to eat_

_c) Give them the silent treatment_

_d) If that fails, then…_

Needless to say, none of these points had worked. So it was on to step number 4.

_Get into so much trouble they'll be forced to send you back._

Massie was just about to start working on ways she could get into trouble when the car pulled up in front of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School.

Isaac turned towards her, "This is it Massie"

She nodded grimly. Slipping the diary back into her bag, she took a deep breathe and exited the car.

**--X--X--X--**

Alicia, Dylan, Kristin and Claire were outside of their school on the great lawn. They were with 'the soccer boys' talking about what great summers they had had.

None of them noticed when people started to grow quiet.

The growing silence spread infectiously. People were nudging each other, whispering, and glancing from Massie to where the Pretty Committee stood.

Cam, who had his arm slung around Claire's waist, was the first to notice that everyone else was quiet, nudged Kemp next to him and nodded his head in the direction of Massie. Soon all of the guys realised, but the girls just carried on chatting. The girls burst out laughing as they remembered how Jena Drezner skirt had gotten tucked into her granny underwear at a party at the weekend. Then they noticed the guys weren't laughing too. They gave them questioning looks.

"Erm, maybe you should turn around" Plovert suggested.

"What? Why?" Claire asked. But they turned around nonetheless.

"Ehmagawd" They said as one, "MASSIE!"

Massie, who was standing in the middle of the lawn, took off her sunglasses and half-smiled. "The one and only" she replied.

**--X--X--X--**

Massie tried to keep the smile on her face as she made her way towards them, making sure not to get her heels stuck in the lawn.

"Hey" she said once she was a bit closer. She hugged each girl in turn and waved slightly at the guys.

"Massie! I'm so glad to see you! I didn't know you were back in town. Just visiting or…" Alicia said as she gave Massie a squeeze. Inside, Alicia was seething. How dare Massie think she could come back after she had left without telling anybody? She hoped that Massie wasn't back for good, if she was, she would steal her alpha status from her. And after all the hard work Alicia had put into becoming alpha, she deserved to stay there.

"Back for good, if it's anything to do with my parents. I didn't know I was back until about two days ago either." Massie tried to joke.

People were crowding round, watching what was happening. Alicia decided to take advantage of the crowd.

"You do realise you're wearing a man's shirt don't you? You haven't completely lost your fashion sense have you?" A couple of people in the crowd laughed.

Massie looked down at her outfit. She wore one of Edward's blue shirts over a white tank with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and most of the buttons undone. She had a wide tan leather belt over it, and a very short denim skirt on, which was mostly covered by the shirt as Edward was a lot taller than her. She wore white heels as well, and this, paired with the short skirt, made her legs look fantastic. She couldn't help but notice all the guys were checking her out. She also wore a tan scarf headband in her hair which went well with her highlights. Basically, she looked gorgeous. Sure, it wasn't like what everyone else was wearing. But this outfit wasn't about fitting in; it was about making an impression.

"Actually, it's my boyfriend's." Massie smiled sweetly at Alicia. Two could play at this game. "I just miss him _so_ much already. I'm going to wear something of his everyday all week. Just to make it easier to be without him, you know?" Massie played with the Diamond stud in her ear, "Oh wait. I forgot. You're single now, right?"

Alicia looked like she'd just been slapped in the face with a wet fish. She was about to respond when Massie's cell phone went off. She held up a finger, "hold that thought," she said to Alicia before answering.

"Hey baby. 8.30 exactly, great timing." She started walking off towards the school, "Hang on a minute."

"We'll catch up at lunch, yeah?" Massie didn't give them a chance to reply, before returning to her conversation on her phone.

Just because thing's had changed while she was gone, didn't mean she was going to be thrown to the bottom of the social scrapheap. She was going to show them that she was still Massie Block; Alpha of The Pretty Committee.

**--X--X--X--**

Just an idea I had. I was thinking about reviving an old Clique one I wrote, like, a year and a half ago, but I decided to do this instead. Do you think it's good enough to continue? Let me know. x


	2. Chapter 2

Massie

Massie sat outside the classroom door, still talking on her cell. The other pupils had been slowly trickling into the classroom, staring at her as she went. She reluctantly hung up as the bell rang and entered the classroom, as the teacher walked down the corridor towards the classroom.

Massie immediately took the seat by the window in the middle row of the classroom. It would be nice to have at least on side of her that wasn't being stared at.

The class went on and on and on. The teacher's voice was so boring. Massie was about to text Edward when she heard the teacher saying, "So I want you all to get into partners for this-"

Everyone started shuffling around getting into partners. Massie had no idea what to do. Should she wait for someone to ask her, or ask someone herself? Who would she ask? While she was silently arguing with herself, a shadow fell over her desk.

"Hey Block" Massie looked up to see Derrington standing over her. He was basically the same as he was when he left. He was a little taller, but he still had his floppy hair, and the same stupid grin.

Having given him the once over, she finally met his gaze. "Gone back to wearing shorts I see."

He laughed, "Wanna be partners?"

"Seeing as everyone else is taken I suppose you'll do" Derrick pulled up a chair next to her desk. Massie pulled out a notebook and pen and wrote 'History Project' in black ink. "So, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"Weren't you listening" Derrick teased her.

"No" Massie admitted bluntly. They both laughed. Massie was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. It was like before, before they even got together. After they broke up, it had been weird between the two of them.

"We have to give a presentation on an aspect of America during the economic boom." He told her.

"Okay, let's make a list." Massie wrote 'Aspects' and underlined it. She talked out loud as she wrote beneath it, "Health care, politics, fashion, living conditions, jobs-" she stopped when she realised Derrick was laughing at her. "What?"

"Since when did you make lists?" he said as he continued to laugh.

Massie smiled, "Well maybe I've changed since you last saw me"

Massie noticed Derrick's jokey mood disappeared pretty quickly.

"Why did you leave?"

Massie sighed and looked down at her notebook. After a moment she turned back to look at him.

"My parent's wanted me to go to school with my cousin." She lied. Her cousin had gone to that school, but that wasn't the reason she left. No one could find out why her parent's shipped her off to England.

"Oh. That's cool. They were kinda upset that you didn't tell them you were leaving though."

Massie sighed again. She hadn't told them because then they would have asked her loads of questions and tried to find out the truth.

"Only 'kinda upset'? They should have been devastated!" Derrick gave a short laugh. He looked as if he was about to say something else, but thankfully she was saved by the bell.

Massie quickly put her books in her bag and with a "later" at Derrick she was out of the door.

Thank god she had a free period next. She really needed some air.

--X—X—X—

Massie was sitting with her back against a tree trunk. She had her arms wrapped around her knees which were pulled up to her chin. She rested her face against her arms, breathing in Edward's scent. Massie was pretty sure doing this was making her slightly high as his shirt smelt slightly of weed.

"Hey Mass" Massie didn't need to see who it was talking to her

"Hey Cam"

"Want some company?"

"Only if we don't talk about: me leaving, me being a bad friend for not telling anyone I was leaving, or why I've come back. Okay?"

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Erm… The coat I bought Bean the other day, or how my new DKNY jeans emphasise how cute my butt is…"

"I think that skirt already does that job fine."

Massie mocked outrage. "Mr. Fisher! What exactly are you insinuating about my skirt?"

"You can hardly call it a skirt, can you?"

Massie hit him with her bag, "How dare you imply that my skirt is anything less than proper!"

Cam rubbed his sore arm before holding up his hands as if to surrender. "Truce?" Massie swung her bag as if to hit him again, but he moved away laughing. "Fine, fine. You win."

"I always do. Do you want to get out of here?"

"And go where? And anyway, since when did Massie Block, _the_ Massie Block, skip school on the first day of school? We're not allowed of the school grounds 'til 3."

Massie had decided that she might as well make a start on getting into trouble, and ditching school was a good way to start. However Massie knew that getting into trouble in school would not be enough to convince her parents to let her go back to boarding school. She needed something much bigger. She had made a mental note to start another list once she got home.

"What can I say? I'm a girl of hidden depths." She took off her heels. "Ready? It's more fun if you run- adrenaline rush."

"Are you sure you can run in that skirt?"

"Stop mocking the skirt!" Massie shouted at him.

"You'll have to catch me first." Cam raced off across the lawn with Massie chasing after him.

—X—X—X—

Alicia was still fuming over Massie upstaging her that morning. She was currently sitting through a mind numbingly boring Geography class, staring out of the window contemplating what Massie's return would mean for her.

It had been hard. When news spread that Massie was gone, and not coming back, some B-listers thought that they could take over. Apparently they didn't think she was Alpha material. But she showed them. With the help of Dylan, Kristen and Claire, the Pretty Committee showed everyone that they were still the uncontested rulers of BOCD. They had the best parties, were friends with (and hooked-up with) all the cutest guys, and had all the best clothes. Who didn't want to be like them?

What everyone else secretly thought, but didn't vocalise, at least to the Pretty Committee, was that, although they had always been pretty bitchy, now they were down-right mean.

So, even though she had gained her Alpha position as queen bee of the school, it couldn't make up for the fact that she had lost something far more important. Her best friend. The one person she thought would always be there; until she left without even saying goodbye.

Alicia wasn't sure if she could forgive her.

Alicia's eyes widened as she continued to stare out the window. Grabbing her cell phone as if she were drawing a weapon, she began speed texting. Without looking down of course.

**Alicia: **I jst saw Massie leaving school… w/ Cam!

**Dylan: **Eh

**Kristin:** Ma

**Claire: **Gawd!

Alicia smirked before typing.

**Alicia: **They were always close tho…

She knew that would annoy Claire. Claire used to be so jealous of Massie's friendship with Cam. They even fell out over him which resulted in a major shouting match in the middle of the corridor. People didn't stop gossiping about that for ages, especially as Cam broke up with Claire because of it.

**Dylan:** She has a bf

**Alicia: **So? She left w/o telling us. She cant jst come back 2 TPC agen. She has 2 work 4 it.

**Claire:** Agreed.

**Alicia: **I have a plan. R u in?

**Claire: **Done

**Kristin:** Done

Alicia waited for Dylan to reply. Finally the text came.

**Dylan: **And done.

—X—X—X—

Massie kept her eyes fixed forward, deliberately not catching anyone's eye. She walked with purpose, and when it looked like anyone was about to approach her she just kept on walking. She wasn't in the mood to deal with desperate wannabes and this strategy had been working for her all day.

Speaking of desperate wannabes, Alicia, Kristin, Claire and Dylan were walking down the hallway towards her. Alicia had just been doing her announcements, and they'd obviously waited for her to finish before heading to lunch. Massie had been checking her emails on her iPhone and this was why she was late to going to lunch. She had had good luck emails from her friends in England and they told her about all the gossip. Massie was in a particularly good mood as her enemy, Victoria Solloway, had totally been caught with a very convincing fake Gucci handbag. She always knew Vicky didn't have class.

Massie immediately knew that there was going to be trouble. She practically had that we-are-going-to-destroy-you look patented. She'd invented it!

"Hey" Massie greeted them with a 'I know what you're doing' smile

"Mass!" Alicia exclaimed, loud enough for half the cafeteria to hear and the people in the halls as well, "Oh, I totally forgot about our lunch plans! Unfortunately we have a meeting. Cheerleader's only. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?" Alicia smirked smugly; she looked like the cat that had just got the cream.

Massie smiled sweetly back at her. On her, sweet looked unnerving. "I didn't know Dylan was a cheerleader." She turned her gaze onto Dylan, who was looking uncomfortable.

"I'm not. How did you know that?"

"I know everything." Massie replied, "Well, seeing as it's a cheerleader only lunch, why don't we do lunch."

"Sure" Dylan started to reply until she was cut off by Alicia who was glaring at her.

"She can't. Dylan's thinking of joining the team so she's going to join us."

"Okay then. Maybe tomorrow." She flashed one last 'this isn't over' look and then she sauntered into the café. She'd noticed Dylan's reluctance to join in, and she fully intended to expose it.

—X—X—X—

Massie knew that, even if she managed to avoid being bombarded with questions during the rest of the day, there was no way she could avoid it at lunch.

All the tables had been full apart from one with two timid looking seventh graders sitting there. Approximately two minutes after she sat down on the other side of the table, they scuttled off. Massie pulled out the latest issue of Vogue and began flipping through it. It didn't take long for Cookie Holson and her friends to make their way over.

"Hi Massie"

Massie tore her gaze away from her magazine and looked at them disinterestedly. She still hadn't forgiven Cookie for her worshipping Nina instead of her in seventh grade. People really had to remember: Massie Block never forgot and rarely forgive; that's what makes her such a good alpha.

"Hey"

Cookie ploughed on (what sort of name is Cookie anyway?) despite Massie's cold greeting.

"Must be weird being back right?"

Massie placed her magazine on the table and smiled invitingly at Cookie. She was going to show Alicia that she always won.

"Totally. It's like nothings changed at all. I've really missed this place. I'm glad to be back. Of course, I miss all my friends at Conningway and my boyfriend ahb-viously."

"Conningway? Was that you're boarding school?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's so sweet your wearing your boyfriend's shirt." Said one of Cookie's friends. Massie thought her name was Elsie or Elise or something.

"Yeah, well, Edward is the most perfect boyfriend I could ever wish for."

Cookie was about to say something else, when Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Josh and Chris walked past her table.

"Aren't you eating with us, Mass?" Cam asked her.

"No. Apparently there's some very exclusive cheerleading meeting going on over there, that can't be disturbed by us non-cheerleader commoners."

"Ugh. They're probably discussing how much glitter they should wear at the next game." Josh remarked shaking his head in disgust.

"It's very important that you don't overdo it with the glitter you know." Said Massie, nodding her head wisely.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as too much glitter" Derrick teased as he placed his tray of food opposite Massie and sat down. None of them wanted to be around whatever the girly meeting was about. It would be way more interesting sitting with Massie.

"Of course there's such a thing as too much glitter. But I wouldn't expect you to know the first thing about fashion. _You _ wear _shorts_ in _winter_."

"See you around then, Massie." Said Cookie, who she'd forgotten was even there.

"Yeah, bye" she said as they walked off.

The rest of lunch consisted of answering the questions of everyone who stopped at that table to talk to her, and chatting to the guys. She'd been putting her new number into all of their phones and taking pictures of herself to go with them, when she managed to swipe a number off of Chris's phone.

**Massie: **Want 2 go shopping after school?

**Massie:** Just like old times

She stared at her from across the café, and she managed to catch her eye.

**Dylan: **C u l8r

Massie smiled triumphantly. Alicia saw her smiling, and glared at her. Even though Massie wasn't at Table 18, everyone had stopped at her table, _their_ boyfriends had sat with her, and, even though Alicia didn't know it, Massie had started to break her beta.

Massie had won this round, but Alicia wasn't going to give up so easily.

—X—X—X—

What do you think of it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Clique or anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan entered Starbucks and saw Massie on a couch in the corner with a double chocolate muffin in front of her and cell phone

**Disclaimer: ****I'm not Lisi, otherwise the rest of the soccer team would have made an appearance a **_**long **_**time ago.**

--X—X—X—

Dylan entered Starbucks and saw Massie on a couch in the corner with a double chocolate muffin in front of her, cell phone in hand.

Dylan had gotten her own ride to the mall; she didn't want to be seen getting a ride with Massie until she decided whose side she was on. Not that she thought she'd have to. Alicia would give Massie the cold shoulder for a while and then they'd forgive each other and be the best of friends again. It was really that simple. But in the meanwhile, she definitely didn't need Alicia getting on her case about her meeting with Massie. Alicia had become so tense recently. She was always snapping at her, Kristin and Claire and she didn't even gossip much anymore.

She ordered a frappucino and went over to where Massie was sitting. "Hey" she said.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." Massie sounded like this was some sort of business meeting. But Massie was businesslike all the time; to the point, organized, and always in control. "You didn't have plans with the girls?"

"No. They are all busy. Kristin has soccer try-outs, Claire has drama club and Alicia's helping to prepare everything for cheerleading try-outs tomorrow." Dylan told her as Massie unfolded the muffin's wrapping and was obviously trying to work out the best way to eat it without getting crumbs everywhere; same old Massie.

"Oh. You're trying out, aren't you?"

Dylan blushed. There was no way she was trying out and making a full out of herself. Even though she was more comfortable with herself these days, she still wasn't going to dance in front of large crowds half-naked doing routines that she couldn't actually do. "Erm, no, I don't think I'm going to anymore. I've got loads of other stuff on at the moment. I'm too busy."

Massie raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her excuse, but she let it pass. She finally looked as if she was going to say something but instead she started to eat her muffin. Finally she said, "So, what have I missed while I've been away?"

"Nothing much. Claire and Cam got back together." She rolled her eyes. Those two were so obviously _not _meant to be together; Claire is _way_ too insecure about their relationship, and Cam was just generally clueless. "And Kristin and Derrington got together, just after you left. Apparently, they were having a secret affair for ages but Kemp walked in on them snogging in the guys changing room and told everyone so the secret was out." She noticed Massie didn't seem very surprised by the news, but maybe somebody else had already told her.

"Er, what else happened? Oh, Alicia and Josh broke up and got back together and broke up and got back together and so on. The whole on off thing is getting seriously boring."

"What about you? Seeing anyone?" Massie asked.

"No. I go out with Chris sometimes, but it's nothing serious. I did date this guy for a while, but it didn't work out." Dylan sighed. She had really liked Hayden, but the others hadn't really liked him and it got to awkward to date him and be friends with them, seeing as they didn't like him and she had to juggle her time between the two. It was just easier to go out every now and again with Plovert.

"Too bad" Massie said.

"What is your boyfriend like, then? I heard he is ah-mazing." She teased Massie, "perfect in every single way."

"He so is." Massie sighed. "He was the first person to be nice to me at boarding school. American's aren't very popular over there, but I soon changed their opinions on Americans."

"Massie Block; uniting countries using fashion advice and lipgloss." Dylan giggled.

"Something like that." Massie laughed along with her. Dylan noticed she stopped laughing and started looking quite serious. "I'm sorry I just sort of left. I wanted to say goodbye but I didn't really get much choice in the matter."

"We did wonder why you didn't tell us you were moving. Your parents said that it was all really last minute and everything. We did try calling and texting you, but you never answered or replied and in the end, we just gave."

"My phone broke. I sort of threw it at the wall when my parents told me they were sending me away." Massie looked embarrassed, but she carried on. "They thought it would be best if I left Westchester for a while. They thought it would be good for me. I didn't want to leave, but I'm glad I did. I missed you guys, ahb-viously, but I made loads of great friends and I met Edward and I became so much less stressed then I was before I left. It was really good for me."

"Why have you come back? If it was so great, why didn't you stay?"

Massie looked around and then leaned in, in the gossip position. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even for gossip points."

"I promise." Dylan said.

"I got suspended."

"What for?"

"Our dorm room had a secret party and we all got really drunk and everyone passed out, and this complete nark Vicky Solloway, told the headmistress and she found us all passed out and suspended us."

"But it's not like you got expelled or anything."

"Yeah, but, Edward and I were passed out on the same bed and the Headmistress completely overreacted and threatened to expel us, but she just told our parents instead, and you know what my parents are like. They said I was too young to be doing stuff like that and they thought, quote, 'boarding school is a bad influence', end quote, and they want to quote, 'keep an eye on me', end quote, so here I am."

"Did anything happen?" Dylan said, clearly intrigued.

"No! We were way too drunk."

"Yeah, but have you ever-"

Massie cut her off. "Almost, but I've decided that I want to wait until I'm sixteen at least, which is only another eleven months. Have you finished that?" she said, meaning Dylan's drink. "Time to start shopping?"

"Totally." Dylan agreed.

--X—X—X—

"So, Massie, we haven't seen each other in a while."

"No, we haven't, because you convinced my parents that I should be sent to boarding school. Which, btw, was a really dumb move on your part. You must have lost out on a lot of money when my parents stopped paying for sessions."

"I feel a lot of resentment coming from you, Massie."

She rolled her eyes. "No. Really?" She said sarcastically, "what's your next trick? Are you going to read my aura?"

Dr. Weinberg started writing notes, "so, Massie, how are you feeling? It must be hard being back."

"You have no idea. I feel a little isolated, I guess. My friends are ignoring me, everyone is talking about me, and everything has just left me behind. I feel like I'm a complete stranger."

"And how do you a feel about that?" Dr. Weinberg asked her, fixing her piercing eyes on her.

"I just said. I feel isolated."

"Aah, yes. I see." Dr. Weinberg nodded as if everything suddenly made sense. Massie was pretty sure she was the one who should be seeing a psychiatrist. Not her.

"Well, what do you think you could do about it? How could you make it up to your friends?"

Massie bit back a smile. Time to put her plan into action.

"I thought that I might have a sleepover on Friday. Like I used to all the time."

"That sounds like a very good idea."

"Yeah, but," Massie sat up and leaned in confidentially, "I'm not sure if my parents would let me. They seem to have lost all of their faith in me. They treat me like a little girl. They don't give me any independence at all."

"Maybe they're just worried about you."

"I guess. But I really wanted to have some alone time with the girls, but if they are there they will always be around and they'll end up making things worse."

Dr. Weinberg closed her eyes. She seemed to be thinking. "Maybe I could talk to them for you."

"Really? Could you do that? Thank you, Dr. Weinberg, you're the best!"

"Call me Sharon."

--X—X—X—

There was a knock at her door as she got ready to go to bed.

"Oh, hi Mom."

Kendra walked in. She went to perch on the bottom of the bed but decided against it and smoothed out a wrinkle in Massie's blankets instead.

"Your father and I are going away on Friday. We're staying at a hotel in the city."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, so we thought that you might be a little lonely. Especially as Inez has the night off. Maybe you could have a sleepover like you used to."

"Mom, that sounds great. Thank you."

"We just want you to adjust well. Goodnight."

"Night, Mom."

Massie smiled and checked off b on her list.

4. _Get into so much trouble they'll be forced to send me back._

_a) Get into trouble at school_

_b) Have a wild, out-of-control party without their permission _

Mission accomplished.

--X—X—X—

Massie walked swiftly into school, ignoring the stares and whispers from the other students. Seriously, did they not have anything better to talk about? Her return was so yesterday's news.

She felt a lot better now that she'd made up with Dylan. It was only a matter a time before the rest of the Pretty Committee forgave her. The whole war that was going on between them was old, even thought it had only been going on for a day. She just wanted to be friends with them again. She didn't want to go back to boarding school without things being good between them. Maybe they could keep in touch this time and…

"Watch out!"

Massie turned to see what they were shouting about and narrowly avoided being hit by a soccer ball.

"What the hell!"

A guy came over and retrieved the ball, "whoa, sorry about that."

"Since you apologised, I'm not going to sue."

His friends came over too. "You know, you guys should just leave the soccer to the soccer team."

They all looked at each other and laughed. Massie was confused, were they laughing at what she said or were the laughing _at_ her? "What?" she asked.

"We _are_ the soccer team."

"You are?"

"We have been since Briarwood and OCD joined together."

Massie was stunned. "No way. How did I not know you guys existed?"

One of the other guys spoke, "because to you and your friends, if you're not in the A-list, you aren't worth knowing."

"Well, why don't you guys have lunch with me today? It'll be my way of making up for not acknowledging your existence until today."

"Erm, sure." They all nodded in agreement.

"It's a date. I'll see you at Table 17, then."

She noticed that as she walked away they were all checking out her butt that looked really good in her jeans today.

Massie Block definitely still had it.

XOXO

Massie dumped her books in her bare locker. What was the point in decorating it? It wasn't like she'd be here long anyway.

"Mass?" came a familiar voice from the other side of her locker door.

"Hey, Dempsey," she greeted him. She'd only seen him once yesterday, sitting with Layne at lunch.

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Really good actually."

"You look it."

Massie felt a blush threatening to colour her face. It was stupid that he still made her feel this way a year later. "Thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm seeing Layne now."

"Yeah, I heard."

"I heard you're seeing someone too."

Massie smiled as she fingered Edward's tie that was hanging from her waist in her belt loop. "Yeah, I am."

"Good. Well, I just wanted to say that it's really good to see you."

"You too, Demps."

He started to walk away. Massie called after him, "I'm having a party on Friday. Do you want to come? You could bring Layne."

"Sure, okay then."

"Great."

--X—X—X—

Massie could feel the glares being directed at her from Alicia on the next table. She was sitting with the other soccer boys at tables 16 and 17 that had been pushed together. The Pretty Committee and the other soccer boys were at tables 18 and 19.

The line had definitely been drawn in the sand.

Massie wondered how long it would take Alicia to confront her about Friday. She'd been inviting people all day and asking them to spread the word. She had even asked LBR's. Who knew how wild they would get once they had a few drinks inside them.

She didn't have to wait long. Alicia, along with a sympathetic looking Dylan, Claire and Kristin behind her, got up and came and stood in front of her table.

Massie finished the mouthful of apple she was eating and said, "Hey."

"I heard you were planning on having a party on Friday."

"Yeah, it's going to be ah-mazing. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping beforehand. I could totally do with a really cute dress to wear-"

Alicia cut her off. "Actually, I don't think we'll be able to make it. It's my weekly sleepover on Friday."

Massie sucked in her breathe. The bitch! Everyone knew that Friday night was Massie's night.

"Well, you could have your sleepover after the party. I don't think I'll be able to come though, I'll need to clean up afterwards."

"You weren't invited." Alicia gave her one last withering glare before storming of, slowly obviously seeing as it _was_ Alicia.

"Alicia," Massie called after her, "admission is one drink."

Alicia just kept on walking, but Massie knew she had heard her. She also knew Alicia would definitely be at her party on Friday.

As if the Gossip Queen would miss what was going to be the party of the year.

--X—X—X—

I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. Feel free to hate me.

Anyway, up next in Chapter 4, dinner with the Lyons and the party! x


End file.
